Haywards Heath railway station
3.477 | usage0506 = 3.411 | usage0607 = 3.463 | usage0708 = 3.830 | usage0809 = 3.882 | usage0910 = 3.744 | usage1011 = 4.081 | platforms = 4 | events = Opened (Terminus) | years = 12 July 1841 | events1 = Opened (through) | years1 = 21 September 1841 | events2 = branch opened | years2 = 1883 | events3 = Electrification and Rebuilt | years3 = 1933 | events4 = branch closed | years4 = 28 October 1963 | gridref = TQ330245 }} Haywards Heath railway station serves Haywards Heath in West Sussex, England. It is on the Brighton Main Line and Thameslink north of Brighton, and train services are primarily provided by Southern and First Capital Connect. Until December 2008 a small number of CrossCountry services also stopped here. History train at Haywards Heath station in 2002]] The London and Brighton Railway opened its main line from a junction with the London and Croydon Railway at Norwood as far as Haywards Heath on 12 July 1841, A coach service was provided to take passengers on the remainder of their journey. The remaining line to Brighton followed on 21 September 1841. The original station was designed by the architect David Mocatta and included a central passing line, and an awning over the platform. pp.126-38. The station retained its importance as a junction following the construction of the line to Lewes from Keymer to the south. From 1846 the railway became the London Brighton and South Coast Railway. On 3 September 1883 the Lewes and East Grinstead Railway opened a branch line from Copyhold Junction, just north of the station, to Horsted Keynes railway station on their existing line between those towns. pp.23-34. There was an intermediate station at Ardingly.Ardingly railway station on Disused-Stations.org.uk - Nick Catford - Accessed 9 September 2007 As a result Haywards Heath station was enlarged by the provision of two bay platforms. As soon as the line was opened, the Lewes and East Grinstead Railway merged with the London Brighton and South Coast Railway, but until 1912, there was no physical connection between the tracks of the branch line and those of the main line; they ran parallel all the way to Haywards Heath station.Mitchell, Vic and Smith, Keith (1986). Southern Main Lines - Three Bridges to Brighton. Middleton Press. ISBN 0-906520-35-5 Once the connection was made, it provided a relief route for the congested Brighton main line from Croydon to Brighton via Oxted East Grinstead and Haywards Heath. This double-track branch line was closed to passengers on 28 October 1963, but a single-track section remains to serve a freight and aggregates terminal at Ardingly. Haywards Heath station was the site of the first use of the practice of "slipping" coaches from the rear of express trains, at intermediate junctions, for onward transmission to smaller stations. The earliest recorded example was in February 1858, when coaches for Hastings were slipped from a London-Brighton express. This practice was a regular feature at the station until the electrification of the line during 1932/3. The station and surrounding structures such as bridges were also totally rebuilt at this time. A single signal box, alongside Platform 4 (the westernmost platform face), replaced the former North and South boxes. Layout The platform layout is: Key: Services The typical service from the station is: Northbound Weekdays and Weekends *2tph (trains per hour) to London Victoria *4tph to via London Bridge and St Pancras International Southbound *4tph to *2tph to , one of which continues to *2tph to via Hove and Worthing Facilities The station has a ticket office, toilets and various retail outlets, some of which offer refreshments. Freight sidings The freight sidings at Haywards Heath were constructed during the First World War when the railway received a rapid growth in its freight traffic as a result of munitions trains travelling to Newhaven. They were intended to enable passenger trains to overtake slower freight traffic. Folly Hill tunnel Just south of the station there is a 249-yard (228.6 m) tunnel through Folly Hill. It was an accident during the construction of this tunnel on 2 January 1841, causing a roof fall and killing three men, which prevented the railway from opening through to Brighton in the July. Until the 1970s this tunnel suffered from an excess of water falling from the ground above, and in the 1840s it had to be lined with galvanised iron sheeting to prevent the water from falling on the third class passengers in open carriages. p.142. |next= or Hove|route=Southern Mainline West |col= }} |next= or Plumpton or |route=Southern Mainline East |col= }} |next= |route=Southern Brighton Main Line |col= }} |next=Wivelsfield or Brighton (Burgess Hill on Sundays) |route=First Capital Connect Thameslink |col= }} |next= or |route=Southern Gatwick Express Peak Times Only |col= }} Line and station closed|route=London, Brighton and South Coast Railway Lewes and East Grinstead Railway |col= }} Former train companies *CrossCountry - Ceased services in December 2008. References External links Category:Mid Sussex Category:Railway stations in West Sussex Category:Former London, Brighton and South Coast Railway stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1841 Category:Railway stations served by First Capital Connect Category:Railway stations served by Southern Category:DfT Category B stations